The Coming of Pluto's Reign
by Baby Bear
Summary: Just read it


Title: The Coming of Pluto's Reign  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: G  
Date: May 16, 2001  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Pluto!  
  
THE COMING OF PLUTO'S REIGN  
  
Her heart began to race unexpectedly as she raced down the long hall of the corridors in the beautiful palace that stood in the center of Pluto. She had been sitting in her room staring out the window when a sudden sense had come over her. For a 15 year old daughter of Chronos, the Ruler of Time, she knew when time was coming, when things were happening, and when they were to happen before it even happened. So at this point, she knew something exciting was going to happen. All she didn't know was that it was going to happen to her.   
  
She continued to run down the hall, the silky fabric of her gown flowed and clung to her ankles as she ran faster and faster with each step, her bare feet pounding the dark green marble that tiled the floor. She could feel her heart begin to pound faster and faster. Even when it felt like it was going to burst she didn't stop. She didn't stop as she began to near the Forbidden Doors that lead to the Realm of Time that her father watched. And in a moment she was there, pushing them open at full speed. Her hair flying all around her and her eyes shut as she burst through the doors.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly. White nothingness enveloped her in a warmth that she had never felt before. Freeing her from the stress and aches she had been feeling the past few years of her teenage life. Her mind was free to every advantage to think, to feel. Her heart was even lighter. Accepting everything that she had been troubling over. She twirled slowly with her arms spread. Releshing in the sweet delight of just being.   
  
"Setsuna...."  
  
She stopped and turned wide eyed to face her father as she heard his voice echoing through the void. "Father!" She gasped as she bowed to her knee before him, bowing her head.   
  
"Rise my daughter, Princess of Pluto." He spoke softly as he held out his wide palm to help her up.   
  
Fear and confusion flashed over her face as she looked up and placed her hand into his. Standing she kept her head bowed, "I am sorry Father for disobeying. I should not have come through the Forbidden Doors."  
  
If she would have been looking up, she would have noticed the soft look on his face telling her that he loved her. "Be not shamed. For the time has come for you to conquer as the heir to the Realm of Time."  
  
She looked up, her eyes wide, "But-but Father. I am not at my prime. I do not have the strength or the ability to control time!"   
  
"My daughter, you have the ability to do anything. For my time has come to an end. You must take over as the sole heir and watch over the Silver Millenium and the future to come."  
  
"An end?! Father what do you mean?!" She questioned with surprise and fear, not understanding the understandable.   
  
"I must leave you my little Setsuna. It is time for you to rule. The orb is yours." He spoke softly, Pluto's Orb Staff appearing between them.  
  
"Father. Don't leave." She pleaded, paying no mind to the orb that floated effortlessly inbetween them.   
  
He spoke on ignoring her pleas, "Use it wisely and protect your princess. I love you Setsuna."   
  
"No!" She yelled as tears broke free from her eyes as she saw her father diteriate before her.   
  
She stood in the white void, the Staff of Time in front of her. She stood for an hour. Two hours, maybe more. Finally, she wiped her eyes and nose. She looked up from the ground and to the shining red orb at the top of the staff.   
  
She had a new mission now. She missed her father, but this is what was willed. Reaching out, she wrapped her slim fingers around the cold silver metal of the staff. A white light flooded over her as her clothes we transformed into that of a sailor scouts. A new power rushed through her as she accepted her mission in life, as ruler over all time.   
  
And this is how it happened. How Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, came to reign over the Realm of Time and to watch over the Silver Millenium, the future, and to protect her princess.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Doing something a little different! ^_^ Did this for a friend. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Luv,  
Baby Bear  
  
  



End file.
